


Oblivious

by bifangirl



Series: SortaSpookyChallenge 2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Horror, Prompt Fill, SortaSpookyChallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifangirl/pseuds/bifangirl
Summary: Outside her window, the torrential rain continued to mask its approach. She read on, curious to discover what would happen next.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Not specific to one day for the SortaSpooky Challenge. Includes: Inhuman, Creature, Shiver, Teeth.

_ As the sun set and the sky grew darker, a young woman sat in her room, completely engrossed in her book and oblivious to the danger that grew nearer. _ It _ was almost there. _

 

I shivered as I read those lines, realizing how similar they were to my current circumstances. At least there wasn’t any killer with me.

 

_ She shuddered as she read the book, not particularly envious of the heroine in the novel. She desperately hoped that that situation would never happen to her. As the seconds ticked by,  _ it _ moved steadily closer. _

 

I did a double take, and went back to confirm what I’d just read. Sure enough, the book seemed to be describing what I was doing. I looked around nervously, before deciding that I was just being paranoid. I continued to read on, skimming through the page.

 

_ Outside her window, the torrential rain continued to mask  _ its _ approach. She read on, curious to discover what would happen next. _

 

I stared at the book once more. How could a piece of literature so perfectly describe my current circumstances? Was it a dream? I pinched myself to make sure. Nope, not a dream. So what could it be? Why was a novel describing my life? 

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I began to get up to answer it before remembering the book. Whatever  _ it _ was, there was someone or something knocking at my door and there was no way I was going to open that door under any circumstance. The knocking grew more desperate before stopping altogether. I opened my book once more, searching for clues as to what would happen next.

 

_ Oblivious to the carnage outside her house, the woman continued to read her book. Meanwhile,  _ it  _ grew ever closer. _

 

“Leave it to the damn book to be cryptic as hell,” I muttered. “Looks like it won’t do much by tell me about my own impending doom. Guess I better find a way out of this situation by myself.”

 

_ Frustrated with the events of the book, the woman set it down. Realising something was wrong, she began to prepare herself for the events to follow.  _ It _ continued its slow approach. _

 

As I began to look around, I heard something. Some inhuman sound coming from the front of my house. Growing frantic, I searched for a place to hide.

 

_ She was growing desperate as her time ran out. She searched and searched for an escape, but instead settled on a place to hide.  _ It _ was almost there. _

 

I hid in the darkness, terrified as the horrible snarling noises grew closer. Whatever  _ it _ was, it was terrifying. It continued to approach as I sat petrified in the pitch black of the night. And then I saw it, and it was very different from what I’d imagined.

 

_ The woman caught her first glimpse of the creature and was shocked. It didn’t look like a monster or beast, it looked strangely… human. Despite the glowing green eyes and the blood dripping from its claws and fangs, it looked surprisingly beautiful in a horrific sort of way. _

 

I’d been imagining a snarling, three-headed, vicious beast. Instead I was met with what I could only describe as an angel of death, except without the wings. I stared at it, transfixed. I was enraptured by it, trapped under its spell. It turned to me and smiled, beckoning me closer. I had no choice but to walk towards it, utterly trapped by its terrible beauty. Sound faded from my world, and all I could see was its glowing eyes which were filled with a ravenous hunger.

 

_ Something in her head yelled at her, screamed for her to stop, but she just pushed it away. Silenced it, locked it out of her brain, and ignored it. She drew closer to the beast, mesmerized. Soon, she stood in front of it and her brain broke her out of her trance. By this point, it was too late. The beast stopped its spell and glared at her with baleful eyes. It bared its ghastly fangs. _

 

I tried to scream, but it was like sound had been torn from the world. Instead, my brain was filled with an awful cacophony of voices, chattering inside my brain. They mocked me and sneered, laughing at my foolishness. They grew louder and louder until I couldn’t bear it any longer. Sound returned to the world around me, but it was drowned out by my scream.

 

_ The voices in her head heard her scream and laughed louder before joining her, a disturbing choir of wails and screeches. The world around her quickly became silent once more and the creature looked down on her. It smiled and bared its fangs once more. _

 

The beast smiled its hideous smile and those dreadful fangs were the last things I saw.


End file.
